The goal of the proposed study is to evaluate the impacts of modifiable lifestyle factors on fertility in the context of a couple-based approach across a spectrum of fertility and treatment. Female partners of FAZST participants provide a unique and valuable resource, bringing about an opportunity to follow a large, prospective cohort of women undergoing fertility treatment, while leveraging precious resources to create a rich data source for future studies. In the proposed IDEAL study, the contractor shall extend follow-up of approximately 1200 of the female FAZST (Folic Acid and Zinc Supplementation Trial) participants to 12 months post randomization of the male partner and complete additional detailed assessments and bio specimens collection.